The present invention relates to fastener devices for holding papers for the like on a backing member and more particularly relates to an improvement in a fastener device of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,743.
By way of background, there is a type of fastener device known in the art which includes an overlay member which secures a metal prong member to a file folder. The prong member includes a central portion which is held against the backing member by the overlay member. Two outer end portions of the prong member extend outwardly from the overlay member for receiving papers and holding such papers in position on the backing member after the outer end portions have been bent downwardly. In the past the side edges of the outer end portions were sharp and thus had certain disadvantages, namely, they could tear papers placed thereon, they were subject to corrosion or rusting, and they could cut fingers of the people who were manipulating them.
In addition to the foregoing, fasteners of the above described general type usually had spaced circular holes therein through which the opposite end portions of the prong member protruded. However, the sharp side edge portions of the prong members could contact the sides of the aperture and thus tear or mutilate it. Furthermore, assembling the prong members through the round apertures required precision operation.